We Two Worlds
by DaiChansLady
Summary: SG 1, Guns, zats, aliens, Jack. What more does one story need?


Disclaimer: The Stargate SG1 Series and characters aren't mine, and I gain no money for the writing of this story. I would however gladly accept any money, and Jack O'Neill for that fact, if anyone wishes to give it to me.  
  
Summary: SG1, aliens, fighting, Jack's sarcastic wit. What more does the story need?  
  
Please feel free to R and R  
  
O'Neill raised the Zat gun and fired a rapid round of energy pulses at the enemy, each one striking the opponent in a cluster around the heart. His pulse racing O'Neill backed up and gradually lowered the gun to his side, where he could raise it again, should he need to. Peering cautiously through his goggles he surveyed the damage. He could feel his heart rate decreasing as the adrenalin and tension began to seep out of his body. The target, a metal sheet shaped to resemble a Goa'uld, turned black and started to smoke. Slowly the metal began to bend and sink towards the floor. Pulling the protective goggles off his head, he wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.  
  
"Well that should certainly put a dent in their armour" Said Daniel Jackson, who had been watching Jack practice his shooting skills.  
  
Patting O'Neill on the shoulder he turned around and walked up to where Carter had been practicing her shooting. Her attempt was impressive but unlike O'Neill the shoots were not so closely grouped. Chagrined she turned to Daniel.  
  
"I obviously wasn't born with a pistol in my crib" she quipped as O'Neill sauntered over to compare targets.  
  
"I shouldn't worry Major, those would still be lethal wounds, and I wouldn't want to argue with you when you're holding a gun." Said Jack, flashing her a grin. "I off to see Hammond, play nice while I'm gone."  
  
Carter and Daniel rolled their eyes and turned to face the targets again.  
  
"See you later." Daniel said, waving his hand over his shoulder, distracted.  
  
Smiling, O'Neill left the target range and walked down the corridor to General Hammond's office. Knocking, he heard a muffled reply to enter and opened the door.  
  
The scene that lay before him was one of organised chaos, papers were strewn all over the General's desk and Hammond seemed to be hiding behind a couple of large boxes.  
  
"General, are you in here?" joked O'Neill, pretending to look about the room. Slowly making his way into the office he found the General sitting on the edge of his chair, studying a report written by SG-11.  
  
"What do you make of PX54Y9, the world where we encountered the race that Daniel described as distant relatives of the Indonesians?" Said General Hammond as he looked over the report. "Daniel said that they could be useful in combating the Goa'uld."  
  
"Well Sir, I'd have to agree with Daniel on that one. They seemed to a friendly bunch with exceptional martial art skills. They also told us of how they no longer deal with the Goa'uld. Any culture that has defeated them is definitely a good one to have on our side Sir."  
  
Nodding at O'Neill's comment, Hammond passed over a file that he had pulled out of a pile that seemed to stretch to the ceiling. Reaching over this desk he placed it in O'Neill's hand.  
  
"I want you to read this Colonel and then brief your team. You are going back to PX54Y9 to start talks with these people and to find out how they managed to keep the Goa'uld from posing a threat to their lives. Dismissed."  
  
Nodding, O'Neill turned around and walked back out of the General's office, leaving Hammond to find a path through the forest of reports and files, that threatened to tumble around his ears.  
  
Wandering back to the firing range to pick up the rest of his team, O'Neill quickly studied the report. It seemed straight forward enough. Find the leader, discuss the Goa'uld and the threat that they pose to Earth and then ask for help. He couldn't see any problems with that, and anyway he'd let Daniel do all the talking, that's what scientists were good at anyway. Daniel was always making the first step and introducing them, even when he knew that it annoyed Jack, perhaps even because he knew it annoyed him. He could still remember when Daniel had gone to Chulak for the first time, after his wife had been taken by Apophis, and how he had jumped out from behind a bush to introduce himself to a group of priests. Their reaction and his had been funny to watch. The priests bowing before Daniel like he was a God, and Daniel getting more flustered as he tried to explain who he was.  
  
Laughing at the picture in his mind, O'Neill walked back into the firing range and up to his team.  
  
"OK people, we have a mission to go on. The General is sending us back to PX54Y9 to start relations with the Arians", as O'Neill had named them, "and to find out how they got rid of the Goa'uld."  
  
Carter and Daniel grabbed their rifles and Teal'c picked up his staff. As they walked to the gate room, O'Neil read out the report.  
  
"Upon arriving at PX54Y9, SG-1 is to establish contact with the leader of the Arians.  
  
Sg-1 is then to offer any assist to the people."  
  
"Not that they seemed to need any." Interrupted Carter.  
  
"Thank you Major," said O'Neill, " We are then to broach the subject of the Goa'uld and find out how they we able to get rid of their presence."  
  
"Not that that's the only reason were offering help," quipped Daniel, "We are going to see if they can cope on their own, because they obviously haven't for the last couple of centuries."  
  
Jack turned around and looked at Daniel. "Well, well, well. If my smart remarks and quick sense of humour hasn't rubbed of on you" Grinning, Jack and the rest of the team entered the gate room.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, we are ready to enter the co-ordinates if you and your team are read Sir." Came a voice over the intercom.  
  
The alarm went off and the gate ring slowly began to revolve, dialling in the address for the planet. Each chevron swiftly locked into place with a soft 'chunk' and then the loud 'whirring' of the gate activating echoed around the room. The sparkling blue pool, of what could only be described as water, shot out into the room and than sank back into ring, creating a placid circle with barely a ripple visable.  
  
"Good luck Colonel." Came Hammonds voice over the intercom. "We expect to hear from you in twenty four hours"  
  
And with that SG-1 headed into the gate and were shot out the other end.  
  
"You know," commented Carter, as she picked herself up of the ground, "the more that we do that the better it seems to get."  
  
Brushing herself off, she looked around the gate. The scene was one of utter chaos. Bodies were flung around the DHD, and massive holes had been blasted in the earth.  
  
Smoke rose up from the distant buildings and the yellow flickering of far- off fires lit up the sky.  
  
"We never left it like this." Said Daniel, as he adjusted his glasses. "What happened here?"  
  
"I think we are about to find out." Replied O'Neill, pointing to black dots in the sky that were growing larger. "I suggest we make a run for it."  
  
Running for the nearest covering and dodging blasts, O'Neill and Teal'c returned fire.  
  
"I don't think we'll make it" Cried Carter, as she was flung into the air by a near by explosion.  
  
Grabbing Carter by the jacket, Daniel heaved her into a cave and sat her on the ground. O'Neill and Teal'c arrived only a minute later.  
  
"We have to get back to the Stargate, we have to warn the SGC that this planet is hostile and that the Arians are under attack", wheezed Carter, "and that we have to help them."  
  
TBC. 


End file.
